


Domestic Bickering

by mylatestobssession



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: AU, Bickering, Fluff, M/M, Sweet, They Are Idiots, aaron doesn't go to prison, decorating the mill, puke worthy fluffy goodness, we need it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 08:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9876782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylatestobssession/pseuds/mylatestobssession
Summary: An AU collection of drabble's of the Aaron & Robert's journey through decorating the mill and their first year of marriage.





	

They had spent the morning clearing out the upstairs of the mill. Well Aaron had. All Robert had done was follow Aaron around and shove various magazine pages in his face. The discussion had naturally turned to how they would like to decorate their new home. Que argument number one. 

“It’s simple Robert, I want door handles.” told him, getting agitated. 

“These have door handles Aaron” he replied forcing the sharpness out of his voice. 

“Hardly, I meant proper door handles, you know ones you can use and anyway we don’t need sliding doors.” said Aaron. 

“What is wrong with sliding doors. If we plan on having a decent garden, then it would look nice with sliding doors to open out onto the patio area.” 

“You know what would look just as nice?” Robert looked at him waiting for him to continue. “Nice oak doors that open out onto the patio we are apparently having. And do you know what they will have. Proper functional door handles.” 

“Keep talking about door handles and I am going to shove one where the sun doesn’t shine” muttered Robert before walking away. Leaving Aaron to chuckle as he moves onto the next bit of scrap to move.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to suggest any ridiculous things they can argue about.


End file.
